new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Powertoons
is the collective name of the theatrical shorts produced by Power Bulldog Cartoons.'' History Series *Pit the Power'' (1983-present) *''Dot the Mouse'' (1983-present) *''Mr. Catnip and Finn'' (1983-present) *''Croc Dracula the Vampire Crocodile'' (1983-present) *''Raymond the Fox'' (1984-present) *''Cuckoo Toucan'' (1984-present) *''The Cheeky Muskrat'' (1985-present) *''Super Coyote'' (1985-present) *''The Tough Dog and the Laughing Cat'' (1986-present) *''Lily the Scientist Girl'' (1986-present) *''Handsome Lion'' (1987-present) *''Captain McRon and Gertrude the Horse'' (1987-present) *''Furrball and Ricky: Alley Cat Invaders'' (1987-present) *''The Wolf Kids'' (1987-present) *''Arnie Gator and Cecil Magpie'' (1988-present) *''Philip the Ghost Man'' (1988-present) *''Homer Husky and his Friends'' (1989-present) *''Agent Terrific Tiger'' (1989-present) *''Kitty and Canary'' (1990-present) *''The Crazy Otters'' (1990-present) *''The Sealion Siblings'' (1991-present) *''Happy Gopher and Genius Gopher'' (1991-present) *''The Orange Tabby'' (1991-present) *''The Little Lemurs'' (1991-present) *''Courageous Stuffed Animals'' (1992-present) *''The Swordsman and the Child'' (1992-present) *''Sandwich Masters'' (1993-present) *''A Girl and 10 Boys'' (1993-present) *''Tigerbot'' (1994-present) *''Ultimate Stories'' (1995-present) *''The Three Athletic Wolves'' (1995-present) *''Rico Raccoon and Brendan Husky'' (1995-present) *''Sergeant Robot and the Robo-Army'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Andy Antelope'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''The Monster Family'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Rap Teens'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Laptop'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Alien Dude and Mighty Girl'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Kawaii Kitty'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''The Good Weasel'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Milo the Phantom Horse'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Carrot Rabbit'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''The Fox Drivers'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) *''Pepper Bull and Icecube Bear'' (part of The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production) Characters See List of characters Spin-offs TV Series *''The Powertoons Show'' (1988-present) *''Pit the Power Misadventures: A Powertoons Production'' (1991-present) *''Little Toons: A Powertoons Production'' (1994-present) *''Powertoonics Unleashed'' (1997-present) *''The New Powertoons Show'' (2000-present) *''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' (2003-present) *''Powertoons Adventures'' (2004-present) *''The Comical Tales of Pit the Power: A Powertoons Production'' (2007-present) *''The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production'' (2009-present) *''Happy, Lily and Genius: A Powertoons Production'' (2012-present) *''Sandwich Masters and a Girl and 10 Boys: A Powertoons Production'' (2014-present) *''The Awesome Misadventures of Benny Kangaroo and Vince Siamese Cat'' (2015-present) *''All-New Powertoons'' (2017-present) Films * Powertoons Classic Tales series (1993-present) * Powertoons' 1st Crazy Movie (1995) * Pit the Power's Mystery Tales (1999) * Dot the Mouse's Around the World Adventure (2004) * Galactic Football (2006) * Powertoons: Spies and Treasures (2011) Video Games *''Powertoons: Pit's Video Game Adventure'' *''Powertoons: Learning Quest'' *''Pit the Power in Time Warp'' *''Pit and Croc Dracula in Century Wreckers'' *''Mr. Catnip and Finn in House Capers'' *''Furrball and Ricky in Tyrant Antics'' *''Cecil Magpie in Magpie Toucher'' *''Cartoon Artist Studio'' *''Powertoons Paint Studio'' *''Powertoons: Power Heroes'' *''Mr. Catnip and Finn: Brawl of the Paws'' *''Powertoons: Cartoon Musician'' *''Cuckoo Toucan's Great Jungle Chase'' *''Read-Along Phonics'' Gallery Logos IMG_20180905_1425235_rewind.jpg|Official Logo with the characters Title Cards Characters Pit the Power.png|Pit the Power Channels United States Canada Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Paramount Pictures' Noveltoons/''Harveytoons'', 20th Century Fox's Foxtoons, Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show, Disney's The Disney Afternoon, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons, Terrytoons, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons, Walter Lantz cartoons, Warner Bros. Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', MGM Cartoons, Sony's Reilly Toons, Lionsgate's Gates Toons, GMAT's Awesome Beats and Pudú Producciones' Matias Pudu and Friends/Pudu Toons because of the collective cartoons like this before. *There are many art styles of the cartoons: ** Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Franchises Category:Power Bulldog Pictures Category:Power Bulldog Cartoons Category:Powertoons Category:Cartoons